


Night Watch

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Ficathon, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Off-World, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are caught off-world in a tent. All by themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Done the J/D ficathon for [indelicate_dark](http://www.livejournal.com/users/indelicate_dark) \-- my mission was: First time, hot, J/D -- piece o' cake, huh?
> 
> Nicci, for encouraging, cheering and pointing out quite a few typos. To Amy (Ningyouhime) for a great beta and kicking my commas around *g* and last, but definitely not least, Snowdrop, who beta'ed so damned well, that if there's any errors left, they can only be blamed on me ^_^
> 
> Done after serious nagging from several people... Just because of one lousy sketch...

Jack sighed as he peeked out between the tent flaps. Rain... It had been pouring cats and dogs for the past day and a half, and below the hill the Stargate was nearly submerged in water. No way in hell were they going home anytime soon.

They'd been cut off from the rest of the team early on. Just because Daniel... Jack turned his head slightly to check on his companion, who seemed to be fast asleep. Daniel had wanted to check out the temple ruin at the top of one hill. Of course Carter had wanted to go off in the other direction, toward the flatter, grass-covered parts, because the UAV had picked up some very promising readings from that direction.

The result was a shared look with Teal'c as they each grabbed a 'bouncy' kid and split the team.

That had also meant that Jack had ordered them through the 'Gate when it became evident that he and Daniel couldn't get down from the temple without getting into some seriously hazardous sliding. Who'd have thought it could rain this much, this fast?

Jack did another mental checkup, the fifth one in as many hours. They had supplies, enough MREs for a week, and water? Jack rolled his eyes. Well, there was plenty of water and according to Carter it couldn't be any cleaner. Her words had actually been that it was cleaner than anything he could ever buy at the supermarket.

Should they need more food... Well, they *could* get that if necessary. They'd been in radio contact with the SGC a couple of times, and during the last one, Hammond had said that if they didn't have supplies enough, they would find a way to rig something to a UAV and make a drop-off.

Jack shot Daniel another look. Maybe he should catch some shuteye as well? Wasn't as if there were anything to watch for. The hill held little more than the temple ruin.

Shifting onto his side, Jack propped his head up on one hand and settled for an entirely different kind of watching. Actually, this kind was very comforting and relaxing. At least to him it was.

Daniel was on his back; the book he'd been reading was resting, opened somewhere in the middle, over his face, keeping Jack from seeing his features, except for the mouth...

Jack swallowed hard as he watched the lightly parted lips. Might've been better if he'd been stuck like this with Teal'c instead. Well, as long as Daniel was asleep, he could enjoy just ...watching. As silently as possible, he slipped into his sleeping bag. Hey, it was cold, really... Not as if he had anything to ...hide, or would have, eventually. Didn't really matter that the temperature was pretty high because if he said it was cold enough to climb into the bag, it was cold enough.

Taking up his previous position, chin in hand, he smiled at the deep breathing. At least Daniel was getting a little rest. Not that Daniel didn't normally get his rest. These days, unlike back when he'd first joined SG-1, Daniel didn't have anything to prove. Jack figured he'd rubbed off on Daniel as much as Daniel had rubbed off on him.

Mmmm, rubbing. Right. He probably shouldn't let his mind go there, however tempting it was.

If he were truthful with himself, he really didn't know when friendship had become more to him. It felt like forever, and these days it was a constant ache with which he'd learned to live, sort of like an itch you knew you couldn't ever scratch.

Jack rested his hand under the sleeping bag, against his abs. He didn't have much to offer Daniel, even if Daniel had been interested, though Jack doubted he was. What they had was a perfect friendship, after years of ups and downs ... and deaths and impossible returns from said deaths.

The air was warm enough for Daniel to lie on top of the sleeping bag, and Jack took his time enjoying the long, relaxed body. The black t-shirt was pulled tight over a muscled chest and arms. It never ceased to amaze Jack how much Daniel had changed physically over the years. Gone was the lanky body and reserved attitude. Daniel might not be a 'loud' man, but he had an air about him that demanded respect. Even those few teams that had occasionally borrowed SG-1's linguist had had to learn the hard way that making assumptions... well, yadda ass, you, me, yadda.

Well-proportioned... That definitely covered Daniel physically. Mentally, however, he was as strange and whacked as the rest of the team. Surviving on SG-1 did *not* require insanity, but it definitely made things easier.

Daniel probably felt right at home because of that. One happy, dysfunctional family with the ups and downs of one. Simply on a larger, galactic scale.

Jack's thoughts strayed to the rest of the team again. T might be the alien, but to Jack he was far more human than most of those who'd been born on Earth. Amazing what things Daniel had forgiven the Jaffa. It was among the things that continuously humbled Teal'c, meaning that he would go to hell and back for Daniel.

Been there, done that, Jack mused.

Carter? She'd learned early that being a woman on SG-1 posed no problem. Being a scientist however... She'd always seen Daniel as an ally. Rivalry? Sure, but thankfully it seemed to merely challenge the good Major's way of thinking.

Warmth spread pleasantly through Jack as he watched Daniel's chest rise and fall with each breath. Challenge people's ways of thinking... Daniel had definitely done that to Jack as well, though it was a two way street, and nowadays they were so much in tune that it should probably scare Jack. It might have, in the past. Somehow it had snuck up on him, this 'thing' -- his feelings for Daniel.

A friendship beyond so many things. Like the rest of the team, they were so different that they couldn't help gravitating toward each other.

The feelings were what held Jack back. Had it been a physical attraction only, he might have reacted to it at some point, but his love for the other man would always hold him back. If ever again he lost Daniel, Jack knew he'd quit, stop going through the 'Gate.

Other people did this stuff because of the urge to discover or out of a sense of duty, at first, so had Jack. Now he did it just as much out of love. He needed to know that Daniel was safe and the only way to do that was to keep going.

Come to think of it, Daniel helped keep him you, yet Jack was fairly sure he could also blame his grey hair on the man.

"Amazing how you can pace lying down." Daniel's voice tore Jack from his contemplations.

"I'm in a tent. I can't pace in here," Jack argued, more for the sake of hearing Daniel's voice than the argument itself.

"You're pacing," Daniel snorted under the book.

"Am not," Jack replied with a grin.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"You're pacing, and the sound of those rusty old wheels turning in that thick head of yours is making a racket loud enough to keep me awake." Daniel's voice held nothing but humor.

Jack stuck out his tongue, feeling every inch a five-year-old.

"And I know you just stuck your tongue out," Daniel scolded. "How mature of you."

"I'm bored," Jack whined, trying to hide his smile. Oh boy, entertainment.

"No kidding?" Daniel replied dryly as he lifted the book off his face, revealing his glasses, slightly askew, and the sparkling blue eyes.

"Come on, we're stuck here until it stops raining, and we can't get down from up here without breaking something or drowning."

"You can borrow one of my books," Daniel offered generously.

Jack gave him a cold look; well, he tried to anyway. Of course, as always, it was completely lost on Daniel who simply raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips twitching.

"What? My musty old tomes aren't good enough for you?" Daniel looked perfectly crestfallen, and Jack figured if he hadn't known the man as well as he did, he might even have fallen for that one.

"Daniel, your idea of a good book is nowhere near what I want to read." Jack slid down to lie on his back, staring up at the tent, hands folded under his head.

Next to him, Daniel was rummaging through his backpack. A moment later a paperback hit Jack in the middle of the chest. Jack stared down at the offending item, almost going cross-eyed trying to read what the spine said.

"Pratchett," Daniel supplied. "You'll like it." With that, he rolled onto his front and propped his own book up against his rolled-up blanket.

Jack stayed where he was for a few minutes, then finally gave in and unclasped his hands to pick up the book. Hmmpf. Well, not like there was much else to do around here.

Rolling over, he mirrored Daniel's position and opened the paperback. The next time he checked the clock, it had been nearly an hour, and outside their tent the dark was slowly marching nearer.

Jack noted the page he'd reached then closed the book and lay down, a soft moan escaping him. Lying like that, propped up on his elbows for a longer period of time wasn't exactly making his back and neck behave.

Digging his fingers into his neck muscles, Jack tried to relieve the tension before it could even think about morphing into a headache. He froze for a moment as another hand joined in, strong, agile fingers finding the exact spots.

With a groan, Jack gave in and slid his own hand down under his chin. He stretched his back as Daniel's fingers danced over the right pressure points, and Jack could have sworn he heard muscles and cords snapping into place.

"I'm getting old," he muttered into the blanket under his head.

"Nah, we all need this every once in a while," Daniel answered, his voice low and warm.

Jack grinned suddenly. He wasn't sure this was such a hot idea, but he was definitely not going to argue against it.

"Was that an ill-veiled hint to get me to return the favor?" he asked, hoping that Daniel meant exactly that and dreading it all the same. He wasn't entirely sure he could keep his hands on Daniel in a strictly 'friendly' massage kind of way.

For a moment, Jack regretted his joke as Daniel's fingers froze. He held his breath as he waited for Daniel to remove his hand. Slowly Daniel began kneading the muscles again, and Jack let out a silent sigh of relief.

The silence in the tent went on and on, only broken by the sound of rain hitting the tent, creating an almost hypnotic effect. Slowly Jack allowed himself to get completely lost in the luxurious feel of the kneading fingers. He was on his stomach in the sleeping bag -- his body's reaction to the massage was perfectly hidden from sight.

"I probably wouldn't turn it down if you offered," Daniel said in a low voice.

It took a moment to get through to Jack, who was sure that the sound of his heartbeat had to be loud enough for Daniel to hear, as well as the noise of his blood boiling and roaring through his veins. Daniel had sounded ...almost husky? Jack wasn't entirely sure, since it could well have been his wishful thinking talking.

Jack kept turning possible answers over and over in his mind, discharging them all for being double-entendres. His train of thought was thoroughly derailed when Daniel's fingers began straying down below Jack's collar, feeling like electric tendrils brushing over Jack's heated skin.

A droplet of sweat trickled down Jack's temple, and he tried in vain to focus on it, imperceptibly shifting his hips, trying to relieve some pressure. Daniel slowed his movements for a few heartbeats, then continued with a vengeance.

Jack barely noticed that Daniel shifted next to him, gaining more leverage as he worked down Jack's back, the touch almost burning through Jack's t-shirt. He didn't even fight it when Daniel pushed the sleeping bag down a little and lifted the hem of the shirt, deftly working out kinks in the small of his back that Jack hadn't even known had been there.

It was like being caught between realities. Jack's world narrowed down to the touch of skin against skin, and he didn't utter a word as Daniel pushed the shirt up a little further, working his way up again... this time simply under the shirt.

They exchanged no words, yet to Jack the surreal-ness of the situation seemed perfectly right. Jack didn't listen to the little part of his mind that kept asking him if he knew what he was doing, not even when he lifted up to allow Daniel to pull the t-shirt off him. Jack merely lay his head back down on his folded arms, letting out a contented sigh.

Jack had no idea how much time had passed, but darkness had settled outside when Daniel finally ceased working his muscles and aches, and somehow Jack thought his spine would be like Jell-o if he tried to stand. Well, not entirely because of the massage, but because it had been Daniel doing it. His arousal had, at some point, subsided to a pleasant ache, and as much as Jack would have liked to take care of it, he was just too damned comfortable and besides... it was raining outside. He couldn't very well take care of it inside the tent.

"What would I have to pay to get you to do that on a regular basis?" Jack asked, his words muffled by his arms. Sure, it would be pure torture every time, but it was a bit like an itch -- one he shouldn't scratch, and scratching was so very tempting.

The sound of Daniel settling inside his own sleeping bag was all that was heard for a moment; then a soft chuckle escaped Daniel. "You wouldn't be able to afford that, Jack."

"Oh?" Jack finally turned his head, still resting it on his crossed arms. The low lighting of the tent didn't yield much except the dark outline of Daniel. Somehow being unable to actually see Daniel's face made him braver, made him take risks that he could only, in a sane state of mind, call stupid.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Daniel said in a low voice. "It would cost you something you'd never be willing to pay."

Jack wondered for a moment if perhaps he weren't the only one feeling braver in the dark. Somehow he hoped Daniel wouldn't think of turning on their flashlights.

"And if I said I'd sell my soul for it?" Jack offered, shifting a little as he tried to relieve the pressure on his erection which had definitely perked up with the aid of Daniel's voice.

Daniel hummed, seemingly thinking about it. "No," he finally said, voice caught somewhere between mirth and expectation.

"No?" Jack tried to get his mind to work, to think, to have a conversation -- the kind that Daniel always held that had a lot more than one level of understanding. He wasn't having much luck, since he was still slightly buzzed from the massage.

The sound of a soft sigh filled the tent for a moment as Daniel lay down. Jack studied the dark profile for a while, waiting for Daniel to continue, wondering about the deep sigh.

"Maybe..." Daniel trailed off.

"Yeah?" Jack urged him on, silently scolding himself for pushing, foolishly hoping. Aw hell, here, off-world, caught so far from the real world, he could dream, couldn't he?

Daniel was silent for a bit before continuing. "Maybe we best leave this conversation alone."

Jack frowned. Daniel's voice had lost the mirth, the bantering lightness. Instead it had taken a turn to the dark side, to be filled with something that he knew what was, but couldn't put words to.

Jack ventured out on that damned limb with one word, feeling his stomach tighten with... not fear, more... expectations.

"Why?" he managed to get out before the functioning part of his brain could stop him.

Nothing but silence greeted his question.

"Come on, Daniel. After all these years you should know you can confide in me..." Jack wheedled.

Daniel shifted uneasily next to him, lifting up a knee inside the sleeping bag. Jack frowned then drew in his breath ...hard. Maybe he was in luck? Maybe the little massage session hadn't made only him hot around the collar. There might be a faint little chance that Daniel could have gotten off on doing it as well.

Hey, they were guys. Some things just couldn't be hidden without drawing attention. Jack ought to know -- no way he could hide his interest if he rolled onto his back. Sure, it was after dark, but there was enough natural light in the night outside to show him the outline of Daniel. And there was squirming. That was a dead giveaway.

Hah! No fooling the Colonel here. Seemingly Daniel had forgotten that Jack used to be Spec Ops. Tactical mind at work here. Jack ignored the choir of inner voices snorting at that sentiment.

"Daaaaniel," Jack sing-songed, trying to sound as imploring as possible.

"You sound like five-year-old begging for ice cream," Daniel said, trying to sound stern, though not succeeding very well.

Jack rolled over and sat up, staring down at the figure of his friend. Slowly an almost evil smile spread on his lips, and he counted his blessings that since he couldn't see Daniel's face in the dark, neither could Daniel see his.

"You're obfuscating," Jack said, pursing his lips as he tried to get the right angle.

"Wow, Jack. Such a long word, sure you didn't hurt yourself?" Daniel's voice was dry and teasing, the tension no longer evident.

So the man figured he was safe, did he?

Best moment for a surprise attack. Jack's hands shot forward, fingers connecting with Daniel's waist, dancing up and down his flanks.

Jack wondered if the howl could be heard back at the SGC.

"Jack! You bastard!" Daniel writhed and fought him all the way, and Jack had to use every dirty trick in the book to stay on top.

Literally.

Somehow, at some point, he ended up pinning Daniel with his own body, still halfway inside his sleeping bag. Panting heavily, Jack finally came to a rest, feeling the tremors running through Daniel, like vibrations through a taut chord.

He still couldn't see Daniel's face, but he could feel the gusts as Daniel breathed, no less hard than Jack was. Sweet breath, slightly bittered by the smell of coffee, mixed with the very male scent of sweat and musk.

"Jack?" Daniel's question was a mere squeak, as if his voice didn't quite work.

Jack wondered how it might taste, the salty bitterness of skin, the sweet bitterness of Daniel's mouth. Daniel had eaten a chocolate bar earlier, drunk coffee. Bitter sweetness? Sweet bitterness?

"Jack...?" Nothing but a breathlessly whispered question, this time a lot huskier.

It was ridiculous to close his eyes since it was dark, but Jack felt them drift shut anyway, as he closed those last few inches and pressed his lips against Daniel's. Firm, a little dry, a little chapped and unyielding.

For a heartbeat, or maybe an eternity, nothing happened. Then Daniel's lips parted, hungrily welcoming him. Jack sighed into the hot mouth, smiling triumphantly to himself as he felt Daniel's struggle to free his arms, slipping them around Jack's shoulders. The warmth spreading through Jack's body was nearly all-consuming and burning brighter than Jack had ever dared imagine.

The world tilted, and suddenly Jack landed on his back. For a dizzying moment, Jack almost panicked, then his mind caught up with his body and Jack surrendered readily. Daniel? He was on top, trying to remove Jack's tonsils with his tongue. Jack wondered if he should tell Daniel that they were long gone... Nah, why spoil the man's fun? Jack mused, as he dug his fingers into the sleeping bag to keep from grabbing onto Daniel and bruising him.

Jack had never felt good about having the weight of another man on top of him, but damn, with Daniel it was so different. Especially as Daniel tore at Jack's sleeping bag, pushing it down as he blindly skimmed his fingers down Jack's body, settling over his crotch.

Jack's howl could be heard nowhere, since Daniel swallowed it.

If Jack had had any working brain cells left, he might have wondered if he'd survive this. Thankfully, no pesky thoughts floated around in his mind -- everything was swamped with need and a unified cry of 'About fucking time!'

Somehow Daniel managed to work his hand inside Jack's pants and boxers. Thankfully he also chose that moment to pull back, and Jack's raw intake of breath turned into a needy moan. Arching his body, Jack closed his eyes and could hardly think as emotions and sensory input hit him. The humid air was like sensual touches against his sensitized skin, Daniel's breath rough in his ear and the strong fingers closed around his aching cock were nothing short of torture.

"Jack, are you...?" Daniel's voice was nearly unrecognizable.

"... sure?" Jack gasped out as he forced his eyes open again -- what little good it did him in the near-darkness.

"Uh-huh," Daniel agreed before latching onto Jack's neck right below his ear. Teeth grazed his warm and sweaty skin, sending pleasant shots of electricity through Jack's body. Jack finally managed to unclench the sleeping bag, his fingers clawing desperately at it for a moment longer.

Skimming his hand up along Daniel's arm, still buried deeply in Jack's sleeping bag, Jack cupped the back of Daniel's head. The short strands of soft hair tickled and teased his fingers, and Jack let out another satisfied moan as Daniel's teeth sank in once more.

"I'm sure," he managed to breathe out before Daniel caught his mouth in another searing kiss. Jack lost himself in the feel of Daniel's tongue rasping over his own, rough hand working him toward completion.

Said hand stilled its movements, and Jack slowly drifted back toward reality.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was a breathless whisper in his ear, and Jack somehow managed to pull himself together enough to give Daniel his full attention. Well, the right kind, because another part of him was definitely paying Daniel 110% attention.

"Mmmm?" Jack tilted his head as Daniel nuzzled his neck.

"How far are you willing to take this?" The question came a little rushed, and Jack hadn't fully understood it before his mouth ran away from his brain -- not for the first time in his life.

Jack felt completely buzzed, still hard, and his mind was fuzzy with all the physical input it was getting. It was the only way he could ever excuse what he ended up blurting out.

"Forever," he chuckled happily. How could he not be happy with this? After these years of friendship and his own feelings growing from the love of a friend to the love that was less than fraternal? "Want to grow old with you," he crowed.

Oops.

The little voice in the back of his mind was punching all the alarm buttons, telling him to shut the fuck up. He was baring himself, but somehow he didn't really care. That annoying little voice would just have to shut up, because no way would Daniel hurt him -- use Jack's openness...

"Wow..." Daniel pulled himself up, face level with Jack's, and Jack could feel the brush of hot breath whispering over his lips.

"Is that... good or ...bad 'wow'?" Jack managed to ask around the lump in his throat.

"That'd be..." Daniel cleared his throat but didn't move, except to pull his hand up and out of the sleeping bag, leaving Jack feeling more than a little bereft. A moment later, the warm hand was cupping Jack's face, and Daniel was kissing him again, albeit a very different kind of kiss on so many levels. Not chaste, but not the same heated onslaught as before.

Their first kisses had been amazing, but this one? Completely blew Jack away.

"Wow." This time it was Jack's turn to breathe the word. His lips were still tingling from the oddly soft kiss.

"That a good or a bad 'wow'?" Daniel asked, amusement barely covering his nervousness.

"Good," Jack grinned. "Most definitely a good 'wow'."

A soft sigh of relief escaped Daniel as he bowed his head and buried his face against Jack's neck.

Jack finally allowed his own hands to stray, down over Daniel's shirt-clad back, to the waistband of the other man's pants, just below the sleeping bag. It was so damned strange to have Daniel like that, lying halfway on top of him, nuzzling against his neck. Strange, but so oddly right as well.

Slowly he managed to get his fingers up under Daniel's shirt, roaming a wide expanse of naked, warm skin. Daniel's contented noises against his neck only urged Jack on. Every little shift in Daniel's body tightened muscles and Jack reveled in the feel of the strength of this powerful being holding him down. Not powerful because Daniel could physically keep up with him, but because Daniel didn't *need* physical strength to hold him down like this. It was entirely Jack's feelings for him that did this and the knowledge that Daniel felt the same way.

Trust.

Turning his head a little, Jack pressed his lips against the soft hair tickling his face. Daniel reacted naturally to the shift and tilted his head up again, stealing a soft kiss. Heat flushed through Jack's body again, and as Daniel pulled back a little, Jack followed, reluctant to end the kiss.

Jack finally let go of him, as he felt light headed and in need of catching his bearings. He lay back, watching the silhouette of Daniel, moving as he stripped off his t-shirt, the quiet patter of the rain making him feel as if they weren't really part of reality. As if they had their own little cocoon where nothing matter apart from *them*.

Daniel stopped his movements, hovering over Jack, t-shirt banned to some spot in the dark tent.

"What happens when we get home?" Daniel asked, his voice low and guarded.

"We get checked out by Janet's staff?" Jack suggested, allowing himself a small smile. He was being deliberately obtuse, but anything else would make Daniel look for pods.

"Jack..."

"Then we debrief..." Jack continued. "Then we go home."

"Jack..." This time there was a slight warning to the uttered name.

"We relax a little, wind down from this annoying mission..." Jack had to work hard at keeping his voice level and not give away how much fun he was having.

He really should have known better, should have known Daniel well enough to not tease him like this. Then again, Jack didn't exactly object to Daniel's method of getting even.

Still, he did lose coherent speech as Daniel's fingers closed around his erection, through sleeping bag and clothes together, squeezing it. Not enough to hurt, but more than enough to shut Jack up.

"We get home...?" Daniel suggested menacingly.

"Ye-eaaaah?" Jack breathed.

"We get naked and fuck..."

"Aaaahh," Jack groaned, interrupting. "We make *love*, Daniel."

"Sap," Daniel accused, but without any annoyance behind it.

"Pushy bastard," Jack retorted.

"Old, mushy Colonel." Daniel kneaded his catch a little, leaning forward to nip at Jack's throat.

Jack groaned. "Horny little book worm," he breathed out.

There was a moment of silence. Then Daniel fumbled for his hand and pulled it down to cover his own crotch.

"Point taken," Jack grinned. "That's no worm, that's an Amazonian python, you've got there, Dr. Jackson. " He happily kept his hand where it was. Then he squeezed a little, hearing *and* feeling the hitch in Daniel's breath. Yup, nice package.

"Jack...?" Daniel whispered. The brush of hot air against Jack's ear made him shiver, hot and cold running through his body.

"Yeah?" Jack was beginning to wonder how damaged their IQs would be after this. The words were definitely getting shorter and shorter, as were their sentences.

"How long before we can go home?" The question was barely audible.

Jack drew in his breath and felt his entire body react to that one, little question. Fire shot through his veins and his skin seemed to burn.

"Fuck that," Jack groaned as he pushed at both their sleeping bags, trying to get as close as possible.

"I love it when you get all masterful," Daniel chuckled as he fought valiantly to get out of his clothes and Jack wasn't far behind.

"You do, do you?" Jack grinned as he finally slipped off his boxers and pants, kicking them into the bottom of the sleeping bag, along with his socks. Right now it wasn't high on his list where his clothes were, as long as they weren't *on* him.

Daniel was struggling with their sleeping bags still, and Jack couldn't help grinning. "Daniel, what the hell are you doing?" Jack stilled his own movements for a moment, feeling how Daniel kept pushing and pulling at his sleeping bag.

A low 'yes!' broke the silence. "I was..." Daniel answered as his naked body slid against Jack's. "I was zipping the bags together," he admitted, his smile curving against Jack's temple as Daniel wrestled them around so he was stretched out on top of Jack.

Jack couldn't quite help the laugh escaping him, but it did die halfway out as Daniel ground against him. It felt odd with the hard pressure of muscles against his cock, caught between their bodies, though even odder was the feel of Daniel's cock lined up next to his, hot and slick like his own.

Without a second thought, Jack slipped his hands down along Daniel's body, his fingers finally digging into Daniel's ass. Damp skin slid under his fingers and Daniel's muscles tightened, making Jack breathe even harder, even faster than he was already.

"Jack... would you... can we...?" Daniel's broken off sentences hit Jack a lot harder than anything else could have. Dr. Jackson couldn't string together coherent sentences, and who was to blame? Jack was. Wow.

"Anything you want," he heard himself breathe into Daniel's mouth before he was being eaten alive again. Daniel's tongue seemed to dance its own dance with Jack's, and Jack was definitely enjoying learning those steps.

"Are you..."

Jack moved quickly enough to get his hand up and cover Daniel's mouth.

"Don't ask me again if I'm sure," he mumbled. With all this rolling around and Jack's own erection... How could the man ask? Jack wasn't exactly fighting him off. Jack tightened the fingers still gripping Daniel's ass. On the contrary.

Daniel's rasped breathing was all Jack could hear, mingling with the sound of the ever-falling rain on the tent. Then suddenly Daniel's weight lifted, and Jack wasn't too proud to admit that he grabbed at the other man to keep him near. He wanted, no, needed to feel Daniel against him, touching as much naked skin as humanly possible.

"Please," Daniel managed to ground out. "We need some kind of lube." With that, he started rooting through his own backpack, not bothering to turn on a flashlight.

After a moment of muttered curses, Jack grinned and sat up, snatching his own flashlight from the other side of the tent. He held the center of the light down, letting the eerie light fill the tent. He drew in his breath sharply as his eyes felt on Daniel, who was staring at him, hands buried in the backpack.

Daniel's hair was standing up in tufts, and Jack realized just how much he'd messed it up, running his fingers through it. God, it only made Daniel look hotter.

The acres of naked skin beckoned for him to touch, but Jack held himself back for another moment, savoring the sight in front of him. Then Daniel pulled out a tube of something from the backpack, and the slightly goofy smile on his face turned downright predatory.

At that point, Jack turned off the flashlight and managed to drop it to the side, out of their way, before he was hit with an armful of horny archaeologist.

"Jack...?"

Jack took a deep breath as his world righted itself once again, if only for a little while. He was on his back with Daniel leaning over him, the question still hanging between them in the damp air.

"I said anything you want, Daniel," Jack assured him. Hell, he was clean, Daniel was clean. Or he'd have said something. Right?

"I'm clean," Daniel echoed Jack's thoughts.

"Um..." Jack trailed off. How the heck was he going to broach this one. "It's been a while..." 'since I've stuck my ass in the air for anyone.' Nah.

"Do you trust me?" Daniel's question was a mere whisper.

Jack didn't even have to think before he answered. "Yes." His reward was instant as Daniel slumped down, draping himself on top of Jack, trying to put into one kiss what probably wouldn't fit words alone.

Not that Jack would ever argue. The warm, slick tongue would make him blow his top at some point, because Jack wasn't sure he'd ever been kissed quite like this. The kind of attention Daniel gave his studies. Well, Jack really envied those artifacts now.  
Jack skimmed his fingers up and down Daniel's body, touching as much as possible. He hardly acknowledged as Daniel shifted on top of him. Skin was good, lots of skin, lots of naked skin was just perfect. The texture changes under his fingers from weather-touched to soft were more than enough to make his body burn, tendrils like molted steel curling around his belly, down around his balls and snaking around the base of his spine.

When Daniel broke the kiss, Jack realized just how much his lips were tingling. Now that the oral onslaught had stopped, he could hardly handle the demands of his body screaming for attention and release. As Daniel smeared something slick and slightly sticky onto his cock, Jack nearly blew it. Literally.

"Daniel," he ground out. "A little warning, please?"

Daniel's chuckle floated down to him in the dark, thick and liquid over the sound of the rain.

"Sorry," Daniel whispered.

Jack wondered for a moment why Daniel was whispering, but before he could even think about asking, Daniel's fingers closed around his cock again, and Daniel kept moving down his body.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing?"

Daniel didn't answer, but the moment Jack felt the tip of his erection bumping against warm, slick skin, he knew perfectly well what was going on. He tried to think of anything *but* what Daniel was doing. Went through fuel types and pre-flight checks just to get back his control. He'd never given it much thought how loaded some of the pre-flight terms were...

Jack grabbed for the sleeping bag under him, digging his fingers into the garment, anchoring his hands and his body, doing what he could to not arch up.

Oh. Wow. Slick, tight and hot. Jack groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, hard enough to see stars. The moan from above tore him from his own control issues.

"Daniel," he moaned. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

A growl was all the answer he got as Daniel pushed down, the head of Jack's cock slipping inside. For a few heartbeats they were as suspended in time, both men making no moves whatsoever, and all Jack could hear was their harsh breathing, sounding like a storm to his ears.

Jack bit his lower lip when Daniel slid down a little further. It was so damned good but such torture as well. He didn't dare move, fearing he might hurt Daniel. This wasn't how he'd imagined their first time -- a bed surely figured in that equation, but somehow this was so perfect it almost hurt.

Suddenly Daniel let out a sigh, and before Jack knew it, Daniel slid the rest of the way down, sitting astride Jack.

"Oh fuck," Jack gasped out, throwing his head back, trying to breathe, biting harder into his lip. He was sure that this planet was supposed to have plenty of oxygen, but somehow it didn't seem like that was the case.

"That was the idea," Daniel groaned, his fingers digging into Jack's arms. Jack managed to let go of the sleeping bag as Daniel pulled his hands up, letting Jack know that touching was more than okay. In fact, it was highly encouraged.

Jack wasn't objecting -- who in his right mind would?. Skimming his hands up over Daniel's chest as far as he could reach, he realized just how much he was pushing his senses at the moment. Sans sight everything else seemed more than a little heightened. And this was Daniel. Friend, co-conspirator, buddy, colleague... and probably the only one Jack had loved for years. This was so right it hurt.

Gasping out what he thought might have been Daniel's name, Jack tried to hold back as Daniel began moving. At first the movements were miniscule, but as Daniel seemed to get used to the position and having Jack inside him, the man set a faster pace. It was still a slow up and down movement, and it drove Jack crazy.

"Daniel..." Jack managed to get out before he clamped his teeth into his lower lip again. It was hard to remember how to speak, to find the air necessary to do so.

Daniel didn't answer, but a moment later he shifted and slowly bent forward to catch Jack's lips. He probably had only meant it to be a brief kiss, but as he withdrew, Jack followed. Nearly sitting up, one hand braced behind his back, Jack kept kissing Daniel. Actually, he had no intentions of ever stopping it. It would definitely make their briefings more interesting.

The position was awkward, but Jack couldn't remember having enjoyed sex this much before, and he *liked* sex. This was the best kind, messy, sticky and oh so damned good.

Jack slipped his free hand in between their bodies, and he'd barely touched Daniel's cock before the other man screamed into his mouth, hot fluids covering Jack's hand and chest. It nearly made him lose his own control, but somehow he managed to roll them over, getting Daniel on his back, legs pushed up.

He tried to make it last for as long as possible, but Jack was fairly far gone by that point. Still, he grinned to himself as he hit Daniel's prostate. Daniel's surprised yell made him happy they were completely alone. Who'd have thought Dr. Jackson knew such words?

Jack lost himself in the sliding movements, and his own orgasm hit him harder and faster than he'd expected. The sound of his blood rushing through the veins roared in his ears, the fire in his balls narrowed down to an impossible burn that made him tremble with the overwhelming release.

Feeling buzzed and spent, he managed to roll a bit to the side, sliding out of Daniel. It felt like a great loss, but he still had his arms full of Daniel, who was happily snuggling into him, squirming a little to get comfortable and seemingly to touch Jack as much as possible. Which was perfectly okay with Jack. In fact, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Time ticked by, and suddenly Jack shivered. The air might have been warm enough earlier, but with the both of them naked and messy, it was getting a bit too chilly to lie around like that.

A relaxed and halfway asleep Daniel wasn't the easiest thing to get into a sleeping bag, but Jack managed, accompanied with a lot of groping from either side. Even nearly asleep, Daniel kept putting his hands where Jack could only appreciate it.

Drifting into sleep himself, Jack realized that the sound of rain was gone. At some point it had stopped raining. Maybe they could go home a lot faster than he'd thought? He couldn't wait to get Daniel home and into a nice, big, comfy bed. He wasn't exactly getting any younger, and fooling around like this in a tent probably wouldn't help his aches. Well, it would help *some* of them.

Jack yawned and pulled Daniel closer. Then again, his hair hadn't been grey before he'd met Daniel. Come to think of it, the first grey strands had shown after Abydos. It had stayed that way until Daniel had returned and Jack had been around him more or less every day. Right. Daniel's fault. He'd just have to pay for it. Repeatedly.

And why were his post-coital musings always so damned weird?

A hand slipped up and cupped Jack's face.

"You're thinking loud enough to keep me awake," Daniel grumped into Jack's neck.

"It's stopped raining," Jack replied.

"Uh... good," Daniel yawned. "I used all the sun-block, so we need to run by the drugstore on the way home."

"You're gonna wear me out, aren't you?" Jack groaned theatrically, his voice breaking with the huge yawn escaping him.

"Mmmm," Daniel mumbled. "Just give me a moment and I'll be good to go again."

Jack froze for a second. No way in hell... Daniel shifted against him.

"What the hell are you? The energizer bunny?" Jack exclaimed. He wondered for a moment if he'd survive this. Then again, what a way to go.

Daniel's chuckle tickled against Jack's skin, and maybe, just maybe, Jack wasn't quite as tired or spent as he'd thought. And didn't he have a tube of sun-block in his backpack as well?

The End

  



End file.
